


Dancing In The Rain

by sleepycake



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepycake/pseuds/sleepycake
Summary: 謝謝你喔，中本悠太軟下語氣道謝，縮縮肩膀倏地躲進他傘下，把自己妥當地收攏進圓形傘翼中。回去囉，鄭在玹輕聲提醒。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 8





	Dancing In The Rain

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「悠太，帶傘。」  
起床盥洗後，鄭在玹走到廚房之前，瞥見快步出門的中本悠太。  
對方沒有聽見自己提醒，大門闔上就不見蹤影。

管家阿姨已經做好每個人的早餐，正在整理廚房。  
她跟鄭在玹互道早安後，熟稔地遞了一份早餐到他面前，聊起最近天氣加劇驟變，要是忘記傘具還真麻煩，鄭在玹點點頭表示同感。  
即便出入都有座車從停車場接送，有時候看到氣象預報，仍會本能地想帶傘出門。要是整天沒遇到雨，返回宿舍看見靜置在背包中乾淨乾爽的折疊傘，就覺得可惜了。

天空在短短的時間內由白轉黑，天色暗沉汙濁，雷響低鳴。鄭在玹大咬幾口就解決掉早餐，風風火火收拾了餐聚，回臥室更衣，一邊敲擊手機打「我帶傘去接你」發送給悠太。  
奪門而出的瞬間，渾圓雨珠不偏不倚擊中鄭在玹，手機畫面同時顯示中本悠太的回覆，他說他在烘焙坊。

鄭在玹為自己撐傘，手中拿了另一把。路上行人紛紛走避躲雨，車輛逐一打亮車燈，放慢車速。路面那甩不開的濕氣從鞋尖緩緩浸潤到鞋背上，連等待號誌時，鄭在玹都不耐了起來。 瞬間，他看到中本悠太老老實實躲在對街烘焙坊外的遮雨棚下。他又氣又好笑；這哥哥未免太悠哉，自己卻像熱鍋上的螞蟻。中本悠太衝著鄭在玹嘻嘻微笑，像惡作劇被逮個正著的小男孩。身為年長的哥哥，添麻煩時露出這種微笑，會換得金道英或徐煐淏的嘮叨，鄭在玹從沒一句責怪抱怨，明快俐落地善後著。

謝謝你喔，中本悠太軟下語氣道謝，縮縮肩膀倏地躲進他傘下，把自己妥當地收攏進圓形傘翼中。  
回去囉，鄭在玹輕聲提醒。  
傘中的兩人同時邁開步伐，雨勢漸強，在路面鑿出深淺不一的水漥。若小心翼翼避開積水，身體會撞上對方，如果想跨步躍過水坑，另一人就撐不到傘。

「哥，我們在紐約的時候、」  
「那個！紅色愛心的傘！N、Y，LOVES ME。」  
他們想起了同一件事，不約而同失笑。  
那是紀念品販售的透明雨傘，傘骨彎曲成有違常態的圓弧，醒目的紅色愛心略顯俗氣。經紀人臨時起意買來備而不用，沒想到真的遇雨，大家在車上鬧哄哄地取笑著傘，分配誰跟誰一把，誰又不想跟誰合用一把。中本悠太隔岸觀戰，任憑大家爭吵不休，完全不為自己做點什麼打算。

悠太就跟我共用吧。  
鄭在玹總是比中本悠太先想到悠太。

好啊。  
他順理成章接受他的安排。  
  
  


下車進入建物內不過幾步路距離，大男生用這種傘還是有點害臊，中本悠太不介意，壓低頭跟上走在前面打傘的鄭在玹，棲身在他為自己支撐的傘裏。  
那天也像今天。  
彼時的紐約正值回暖春季，雨水帶著宜人暖意，滲進肌膚毛孔，洗刷了塵世的車水馬龍，讓他們在舟車勞頓的行程裡，有了乾淨治癒的空氣得以喘息。  
此刻在首爾市區的滴答雨聲中，他們聊著北美旅途的瑣碎回憶，步伐開始輕盈，不再嫌惡腳邊積水，講到興致高昂時忘記紅燈已轉為綠燈，錯失過馬路的時機，又多等了一個紅燈。

難得愜意的雨中漫步後，他們終於返抵宿舍。  
管家阿姨經驗老練，早就準備浴巾給他們拭乾濕濡的身體。其他人已經都起床，圍在廚房吃早餐，一見他們披著雨水進屋問東問西。中本悠太一溜煙地跑進浴室，扭開吹風機壓制餐桌上七嘴八舌的談話。

  
鄭在玹正將濕漉漉的傘收進傘筒，另一把則完好如初，完全派不上用場：悠太哥，應該不是故意忘記帶傘吧？

喜歡下雨的味道，鄭在玹輕輕笑了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 2020.10.26 HappyYutaDay  
> I publish works only on AO3.


End file.
